Various orthopedic procedures involve the placement of implants to modify the native skeletal structure within the patient. In particular, joint immobilization can involve the insertion of an implant with suitable placement to provide for target joint immobilization. In particular, spinal fusion is used to alleviate back pain in certain circumstances Immobilization of the sacroiliac joint can be used to alleviate pain associated with that joint. Implants can comprise various biocompatible metals to provide desired mechanical properties.